Magi: Lemon One Shots!
by Hannah-chan27
Summary: Lemon one shots with the Magi characters! Requests open!
1. Chapter One: Sinbad

**Salvete,**

** I'm Kohana, thanks for clicking on my story! So, these will be lemon one shots about the characters from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic! I'm practicing lemons because I need to extend my writing abilities. I've never really written a lemon before, but I hope you like them! We're starting off with Sinbad!~**

* * *

**(OC)'s POV  
**

Weaving my hands through my hair, I lathered shampoo in my amethyst colored hair. Humming quietly, I heard the door creak open. I ignored the creaking noises for I assumed it was Morgiana coming to bathe with me. Large, calloused hands grabbed my waist and I was suddenly pulled into a man's broad chest. My face blushed in embarrassment, and I caught sight of a strand of dark purple colored hair.

"Sinbad!" I yelled, and I covered my full breasts with my hands.

"I just wanted to wash your back, my queen." Sinbad purred into my ear, and I felt lust pulse through my body. I pushed my lewd thoughts away, and I turned around to face Sinbad. The suds from my bath were covering my womanhood and breasts.

"S-Sinbad, we're not even married." I stuttered nervously, and Sinbad leaned close and gently kissed my forehead. He pulled me onto his chest, and I fell down, straddling him. My hips were aligned with his, and I blushed at our position. My breasts were pushed up against Sinbad's chest, and his muscular arms were holding my waist.

"We'll marry in the future, my queen." Sinbad promised, and I felt my cheeks burn with red blush. Sinbad smirked slightly, and I tried to escape, but his arms kept me down.

"You have an arranged marriage, don't you? As do I, you're well aware I'm supposed to marry Judal." I argued, and Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Like I would allow my beautiful queen to marry that vile magi. You belong to me, and only me."Sinbad growled, and I felt his arousal pushed against my inner-thigh. Sinbad was clad in his underwear, and they were revealing his obvious lust. I found myself in utter silence, and Sinbad noticed my gentle shaking. I was previously in the lukewarm bath, and now that I'm in the shower, I'm freezing. Sinbad scooped me up in his arms with ease, and he turned on the shower. The hot water streamed onto Sinbad and I, and the warm water beaded against my skin. I moaned in content, and Sinbad blushed at the sound that I had unintentionally made. I mentally cursed, and Sinbad shoved me against the wall. The shower still beaded against our bodies, and it had turned Sinbad's underwear completely transparent. I looked away blushing, and Sinbad cupped my cheek in his hand.

"We shouldn't..." I trailed off, and Sinbad ignored me and leaned in for a kiss.

Sinbad's warm lips passionately met mine, and I stood there with my eyes wide open. Slowly, my eyes closed, and I felt myself kissing back with the same amount of passion. Sinbad's tongue brushed against my lips, and I opened my mouth slightly. Sinbad's tongue slivered into my mouth, and he found my tongue to dominate. Our tongues swirled against each other as our mouths melted into each other. Sinbad broke our heated kiss, and saliva trailed from our lips. I looked at him lustfully, and Sinbad moved away my curtain of waist-length hair, and licked my neck. I shivered slightly at the sensation, and Sinbad began to kiss my neck gently. Sinbad experimentally sucked on my neck, and with a quiet "pop" he left a reddish-pink hickey, his mark. Sinbad trailed his kisses down to my collarbones and he eventually reached my breasts which were swelled with arousal.

Sinbad grabbed my breasts with his large hands, and my breasts spilled between his fingers. Sinbad blushed slightly, and continued to squeeze and massage my breasts. A moan hitched in my throat, and I swallowed deeply to hold back any cry of pleasure. Sinbad licked my swelled nipple, and continued to flick it with his experienced tongue. Sinbad massaged my other breast while servicing my right with his tongue. Sinbad began to suck gently on my nipple, and I felt my back arch. Sinbad gently bit my sensitive nipple, and he pinched the other one between his fingers and rolled it around gently.

"Sinbad," I moaned, and I blushed in embarrassment at my lewd noise. Sinbad hands glided down my stomach and landed on my hips. He rubbed my hips sensually, and I felt heat pool in my womanhood. Before Sinbad could purse my southern area, I placed my hands on his stomach. My hands roamed all over his muscular, toned chest and I bent down on my knees, to face his manhood. His boner was painfully straining against his underwear, and I hooked my finger in and slid them down. I threw his water-drenched underwear across the bathroom, and his manhood was erected fully. I blushed slightly, and I started to gently rub his long and thick cock.

My hand gently glided against his skin, and I licked his head. Precum dribbled from his head, and I removed my hand, and I started to lick his cock with long strokes. I caressed his balls with my free hand, and I started to bob my head on Sinbad's manhood. His cock entered my throat with full force, and Sinbad grasped onto my long hair. Sinbad pulled my hair signaling me to suck his dick faster, and I complied. My mouth was pleasuring his manhood and my head was bobbing rapidly. I used my hand to stroke the base of his cock where I couldn't reach, and Sinbad let out a breathless pant. I quickly replaced my mouth with my breasts, and I tauntingly slid my breasts up and down Sinbad's hard arousal. I picked up the pace, and pleasured his cock, while licking his head. I sucked on his head lightly, and I felt him slightly twitch.

"Ngh," Sinbad grunted, and his hot seed spurt into my mouth. I felt his cum drip down my throat, and I swallowed his liquids. He tasted bitter and salty-it wasn't a bad taste though. I licked Sinbad's dick clean from his cum, and the water rinsed off the rest. Sinbad pushed me against the wall, and he spread my legs open with his large hands.

Sinbad eyed my womanhood with lust-filled eyes, and he licked his lips. Sinbad leaned down and gently kissed my clit. I shivered with pleasure, and Sinbad trailed his tongue down my lower lips. Sinbad's tongue stroked up my pussy, and down and his tongue dipped into my hole momentarily. Sinbad leaned back, and I slightly tensed, getting frustrated with the lack of pleasure. Sinbad smirked, and he started to devour my hole with his tongue. Sinbad's nose was pressed against my aching clit, and Sinbad slid his tongue rapidly in-and-out of my sopping,wet womanhood. I moaned in pleasure, and I found my hips slightly rocking. Sinbad's hands began to hold down my bucking hips, and his experienced tongue plunged even further inside me. Sinbad's tongue began to hit my G-spot and I let out a loud airy paint.

"Sin, please!" I pleaded, and Sinbad shook his head in response.

Sinbad began to toy with my aroused clit, and he pinched the bud between his fingers. Sinbad's fingers rubbed my clit around in circles, and he pinched the nub softly. I felt my breaths become shorter, and I felt close to the edge of cumming. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and Sinbad's slippery, tongue dug harshly in my tight hole. My juices were leaking, and his fingers pinched my clit even harder. I began bucking my hips again and Sinbad's free hand found my breast and began to massage my left one. I let out a loud moan, and my juices squirted into Sinbad's mouth. Sinbad lapped my juices up with his tongue, and I felt another wave of pleasure rack through my body.

"I want you inside me." I ordered, and Sinbad smiled slightly at my command.

"As you wish, my love." Sinbad replied, and he aligned his manhood with my dripping wet womanhood.

Sinbad gently pushed his twitching cock into my tight hole, and his dick filled my insides. There was no barrier to break for I had lost my virginity before. My pussy tightly enveloped Sinbad's cock and he started pumping wildly inside me. I bucked my hips, desperately matching his thrusts and I felt my pussy pulse in pleasure from the intense thrusts. Sinbad leaned down and started sucking on my swollen nipples, and I moaned loudly. I grabbed my clit softly, and I began to rub my pink, little nub in my fast circles. Sinbad continued to ravish my nipples, and his cock slammed into me harshly. The water streamed down our bodies, and it was washing away the forming sweat. Sinbad released my nipple and he started to kiss me passionately, and my hand abandoned my clit. I wrapped my arms around Sinbad's muscular back, and our tongues battled for dominance once again.

Sinbad's hard cock began to pulse inside of me, and my pussy walls tightly squeezed his cock. I lazily matched his thrusts as I felt my edge coming, and Sinbad's tongue licked my neck. Sinbad began to suck on my neck, and he left multiple hickeys all over my neck, and shoulders. Sinbad's thrusts began to roughen once again, and his cock drilled into my scorching hole. I began to suck on Sinbad's neck, and I left a satisfying hickey to show the world who he belongs to. Sinbad grunted in pleasure, and with one last thrust, I felt my juices leak onto Sinbad's cock as his hot seed shot into my womb.

We both slumped down, breathing heavily as the cold beaded against our tanned skin.

"Amazing, my queen." Sinbad complimented, and I giggled in response.

"How about we continue this in my bedroom?" Sinbad asked, and he whisked me away in his arms, and lead me to his extravagant bedroom.

* * *

**Wow, I feel really perverted. Oh well.  
**

**Well, that was my first lemon, I hope it wasn't too horrible. Also, you can request some Magi boys if you'd like! I'll nitpick and do the ones I want though. Have a nice day/night!~**

**-Kohana**


	2. Chapter Two: Masrur

**Salvete,  
Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I received quite a few requests, and I'm choosing Masrur today! Don't worry, I plan to do everybody's requests, but I'm not going in order. **

* * *

**OC's POV  
**

"Masrur, can we take a break from training?" I asked, wiping away my forming sweat on my forehead.

"Sure, even though you begged me all last night to train you." Masrur scoffed, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't particularly beg... Well, you can't blame me; Masrur is dripping with good looks and masculinity. Although, I actually did want to strengthen my Fanalis abilities considering Masrur and Morgiana are the only other Fanalis around.

Padding towards the small stream, I dipped my feet into the cool water. I closed my eyes, and I felt my worries wash away. I love going into the forest to calm down, especially since there's been more battles heating up recently. Masrur plopped down beside me, and I felt my cheeks heat up with blush. He's so close to me, I can feel his muscular arm brushing against mine.

"You look tense," Masrur commented, and I shrugged.

"I guess. Everyone always assumes I'm invisible just because I'm a Fanalis." I admitted, and Masrur nodded in understanding.

"I could.. Err, give you a back massage if you'd like.." Masrur offered bashfully, and I couldn't help but notice how social he was being. Masrur isn't exactly stoic, but he doesn't speak too much unless spoken to.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied with a small smile.

I pulled my bare feet out of the chilled water, and I began to slip out of my mid-length white colored dress, and Masrur's face heated up with a crimson blush.

"W-What are you doing?" Masrur asked, avoiding my half-naked body.

"Relax, I have a bikini on." I said, and Masrur looked at me with a slight blush decorating his cheeks. Yamraiha gave me one of her bathing suits to wear under my clothes because apparently wearing no undergarments is wrong. I don't like undergarments, they're tight and irritating. The bikini is colored white which accented my golden tan, and it had small golden charms dangling around the top and bottom. Luckily, Yamraiha and I have the same sizes so they're pretty comfortable to wear.

I laid down on my stomach nervously, and Masrur placed his hand on my back. I shivered from his touch, and I could tell he was nervous about touching me. Masrur isn't like Sharrkan and Alibaba who enjoy visiting the brothel every other night. Masrur gently glided his calloused hands against my back and I closed my eyes in content.

"You don't have to be gentle, I like it rough."

Masrur complied,and his hands squeezed my shoulders, hard- but not enough to drawl pain. His large hands massaged my shoulders, and I moaned slightly from the pleasurable sensation. Masrur stiffened slightly from the embarrassing noise that left my mouth, but he continued. Masrur rubbed his hands down my back, and he dug his thumbs slightly into my back, and massaged. The massage caused pleasure to travel down my spine, and Masrur glided his hands downward while doing the same motion. He was painfully close to my ass, and I didn't think he noticed how close he was until he massaged a part of my behind.

"S-Sorry," He stuttered.

"It's fine," I replied, and I thought Masrur was going to begin to massage my back again, until I felt both of his hands squeeze my behind. I jolted slightly in surprise, and a heavy blush accented my cheeks.

Masrur didn't say anything, and his hands glided to my back once again. He placed his hands on my sides, and he started massaging my sides and I let out another embarrassing noise. I couldn't help it- the way his rough, calloused hands massaged my body felt too good. Suddenly, Masrur yanked me upwards, and I was sitting in his lap, my back facing him. My back was up against his toned abs, and his hands cupped my breasts.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked bashfully, and his hands didn't stop the ministrations.

"Giving you a massage." He responded blankly. I didn't say anything in protest, Masrur intimately rubbing me is something I can't complain about.

Masrur kneaded his hands into my large breasts, and I felt his hands slip inside my bikini top. Masrur rubbed my breasts again, and he pinched my nipples roughly and rolled them around with his index finger and thumb. I moaned slightly, and unconsciously rubbed my ass on Masrur's hard arousal. His large manhood was poking my back, and his fingers rubbed my nipples harder from the contact. My core started to heat up, and I felt myself get wet from the intimate touching. Masrur stopped rubbing my breasts, and his hands traveled down my flat and slightly toned stomach.

His hands quickly found my dripping wet womanhood, and Masrur pinched my swollen clit through the material of my bikini bottoms. The rough material rubbed against my womanhood making me throb in pleasure.

"Masrur," I moaned, and his finger trailed my lower lips tauntingly.

Masrur slid one of his large fingers inside of me, and I felt my heated core squeeze his finger. Masrur began to pump his finger in and out while my juices coated his finger. I grinded my hips against his finger, and Masrur stretched my tight hole by adding another finger. I'm still a virgin, and I haven't experimented with myself much, so I'm still really tight.. Masrur pumped his fingers faster and harder and my hand reached behind me and grabbed his hard, aroused cock.

I began to glide my hand over Masrur's cock, and I gently rubbed his dick through the cloth. Luckily, Masrur ditched his armor before we trained since he didn't need it. I slipped my hand inside of the cloth, and I felt his large dick in my hand. He felt warm, and I blushed in embarrassment. I experimentally rubbed his cock softly, and he grunted in my ear. The noise sent shivers down my spine, and I decided I wanted to hear more of his deep voice. Masrur's fingers pumped into my pussy harshly, and his other free hand rubbed my clit in fast, rushed circles. I bucked my hips, while feeling my pleasure increase in my nether regions, and my hand pumped Masrur's cock.

I began to moan, and make more embarrassing noises as Masrur pleasured my pussy, and I felt precum leak from Masrur's head. I rubbed my thumb over his head, and I used his precum as a lubricant to stroke him faster. Masrur grunted in my ear again, and he added one more finger into my tight hole. He pumped three of his large fingers into my pussy, and with one last pinch on my clit, I felt my juices leak out and onto his fingers. I felt dizzy from my orgasm, but I continued to pump Masrur's cock in my hand, tightening my grip. It would be unfair for me to just have an orgasm.

Massaging Masrur's balls with my other hand, and I felt his cock twitch in my hand. With one last stroke, I felt his cum burst from his manhood and onto my back. It was warm, and dripping down thickly. I blushed at the sensation, and I felt Masrur slide his fingers out of my pussy, and out of my bikini bottom. I slid off of Masrur's back, expecting an awkward silence, but Masrur turned me around gently, and stared into my reddish-pink eyes that matched his own. No words were spoken, and Masrur leaned in and captured my lips. He pulled away quickly, and I felt disappointed at the lack of warmth.

I leaned in to match Masrur's lips, and his eyes widened slightly, like he didn't expect me to kiss him. His lips claimed mine, and I licked his lips with my tongue, wanting entrance. He opened his mouth slightly, and I met his tongue with my own. We kissed and battled for dominance, and as our lips parted, a trail of saliva was left, linking our lips. Masrur brushed away my reddish-pink hair, and started to attack my neck with his lips, hungrily kissing and marking my neck like it was his territory. Masrur bit my skin, and sucked it harshly, but I liked the pain that accompanied the pleasure. His teeth biting my skin felt feral and territorial, but it only turned me on more.

I trailed my hands down Masrur's muscular body while he assaulted my neck with a shower of kisses. I felt hickeys form on my neck, and I blushed in embarrassment. Masrur untied my bikini string that held my top,and he admired my breasts as they were released from the top. I blushed slightly, and covered them with my hands, but Masrur grabbed my hands away.

"Don't.. You're beautiful." Masrur said blushing, and I smiled slightly at his compliment.

"Thank you," I replied bashfully, and then I felt Masrur's hands tugging on my bottoms. I giggled slightly at his impatience, and I noticed his arousal was fully erect again. I slid off my bottoms for Masrur, and then he tugged off his clothes quickly. I slightly gaped at the sight of his fully naked body, and I couldn't help but admire his tanned muscles. His arms, chest, stomach, and even legs are all so perfectly toned and muscular, perfect for welding such strength. His dick stood proudly, and his full length was huge. His arousal was so large, I began to doubt if it would even fit inside of me. Masrur sensed my doubt, and he shot me a reassuring smile.

I laid down, and I felt my hair fall into the river behind us. My legs were instinctively pushed together, and Masrur pushed them apart with his strong hands. I blushed slightly, when he stared at my womanhood openly. Masrur hovered over me, and he lifted himself so he wouldn't crush my body. Masrur teased my clit and slit with his hard ock, and I shivered in pleasure. Masrur slid his tip inside of me slowly, and I felt my barrier stretch. Masrur slid his length in deeper, and I felt my cherry pop as he slowly slid his length in. The pain was bearable, and it didn't really hurt considering my high pain tolerance. What did hurt though was Masrur's large cock stretching my insides.

Masrur slid his cock inside of me further, and he was fully inside of my tight, hot core. Masrur began pumping his dick inside of me slowly, and I squeezed my eyes shut in discomfort. His cock was rubbing my insides harshly, and my tight walls were clamping down on him. Masrur pumped his dick inside of my pussy faster, and harder and I felt the pain subside. The pain faded into pleasure, and Masrur started pumping so hard inside of me, my body was rocking. I lifted my hips up in effort to match Masrur's thrusts, and with our incredible strength, Masrur was pumping inside of me at a pleasurably fast pace.

"Masrur, ngh!" I moaned loudly, and pants followed after my moan. Masrur began to grunt as he dug his cock inside of me even faster, and I felt my nails scratch Masrur's back.

"You're so tight." Masrur panted, and I blushed heavily at his statement. His deep voice is so alluring and attractive.

Masrur's hand gripped my hips so he could thrust inside of me faster, and I felt my release coming. I groped my breasts in effort to fasten my orgasm and bring more pleasure and I pinched my nipples while Masrur pumped inside of me. Masrur's grunts were sounding inside my ear, and I moaned loudly while Masrur hit a certain spot inside of me. I wrapped my legs around Masrur, and his dick continued to drill inside of me at a fast pace. Masrur's dick began to twitch, and I felt my pussy walls clamp harshly on his dick. Masrur kissed me roughly on the lips, and I returned his feverish kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our tongue-tied kiss.

I parted from Masrur's lips, and I licked the shell of Masrur's ear, and traveled downwards. I licked Masrur's neck and I started to suck harshly on his neck to leave a mark. When I released my mouth, a bright pink hickey was displayed on his skin. I continued to mark my territory and I felt Masrur's thrusts slow down a bit. Masrur's juices began leaking from his cock, and he quickly slid his manhood out before he came. Masrur came on my pussy, and the sensation made my own orgasm hit. I moaned loudly, and I laid limply on the floor as I felt my juices leak out of my hole. Masrur plopped down beside my on my right, and I cuddled into his chest. I started to trace small shapes of random patterns on Masrur's chest, and his hand suddenly grabbed mine. Masrur entwined his fingers in mine, and smiled gently at me. Blushing slightly, I held his hand and returned his smile.

* * *

**Yay, I finally finished this chapter! It isn't as long as I anticipated, but I'll try to make chapters longer as I progress further into the story. Next chapter will probably be Sharrkan, Muu, or Ja'far! I'll also be doing one with Morgiana soon since somebody requested that, and I'm looking forward to it because Morgiana is an awesome character. Oh, and sorry I didn't reply to anyone's reviews! I was going to write them on here, but I'm too lazy now and mother nature is being a bitch. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews as well as follows and favorites! Have a nice day/night. :)  
-Kohana  
**


End file.
